Deep trouble
by Nix Cupcake
Summary: What would have happened if instead of Nisha dying Ethan died? With a death that looked like an accident but was actually murder, a boyfriend to mourn, two murders to solve and a twin to impersonate Emma definitely has her work cut out... How will she keep her true identity a secret? And how long before someone finds out who she really is?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emma's POV

I was on my way to tennis practice when it happened… Ethan texted me 'Something I need 2 tell u, meet our place?' just then Nisha spotted me and waved and then started to come over- I couldn't sneak out of tennis practise now, Ethan would have to wait until later. I text him back 'OK c u 7'. I then walked over to join Nisha who was still talking about the 'awesome' prank we pulled on Celeste last week as we walked over to the tennis courts together. I did amazingly at tennis today I was actually beginning to get as good as Sutton was before she was killed (although as far as everyone knows I am Sutton and I have just been a little off my game lately (apart from Ethan-my boyfriend- he is the only one who concluded that I wasn't Sutton and we are currently trying to solve my twin's murder)).I also had a great time with Sutton's friends who were still massively entertained by the results of the Celeste prank and the comments on YouTube next to the video. I hadn't had a text back from Ethan but I thought nothing of it at the time I assumed he had accepted my plans.

* * *

I got to the meeting place ten minutes early and the court was dark and eerily silent 'Ethan' I whispered through the darkness before creeping across the court making the lights blink on suddenly. After the lights adjusted I realised that the court was empty with no sign of Ethan anywhere. I sighed before sitting on the court and waiting- he did still have ten minutes. I waited I heard a creak behind me and the lights snapped off I jumped causing the lights to flicker back on and I saw that the court was empty. I had been waiting there for half an hour when I finally gave up either something had come up or he was in a mood with me however I had no idea which one of these it was. I sent a text to Ethan explaining that I was going home and apologising to him for not coming straight away. I then hurriedly left the tennis courts and went home. Little did I know that there was a silhouette in the distance- somebody had been watching me and they stealthily followed me home…

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Hey guys so this is the first chapter and I would love to know what you think I know quite a bit of the stuff that is going to happen but I haven't written it yet. I hope you have enjoyed what I have so far and I will update soon!_

_Thanks for reading this!_

_Nix Cupcake xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

Emma's POV

I woke up the next morning to a hammering sound coming from downstairs. I opened my eyes slowly before the unusual noise was identified in my mind- someone was pounding on the door downstairs. I wasted no time I jumped out of bed grabbing my dressing gown as I went and ran downstairs. That was when I saw Ted (my adoptive father and my actual grandfather) was leaning against the door threatening to call the police whilst the voice on the other side which I now identified as Thayer cried out 'let me in'. I immediately took control of the situation 'Dad' I started 'if you're not going to let him in can you at least let me out? He sounds like he wants to talk to me' I reasoned

'I thought I forbid both you and Laurel to talk to him' Mr Mercer spat 'He is a bad influence on both of you' Before he could finish his lecture I smoothly cut in using Emma logic 'But he has already woken me up with his hammering and he won't stop or go away until he has spoken to me… so unless you want two grumpy daughters and a grumpy wife to deal with I suggest you move out the way and let me speak to him.' I adopted a Sutton like pose complete with all the attitude I could muster and probably about only half as much as Sutton had in her. I waited impatiently for a few minutes before with a defeated sigh Mr Mercer stepped aside and then walked to the kitchen muttering something about needing a cup of tea. I quickly wrenched open the door to an exhausted and very worried looking Thayer. 'There is something that I need to tell you' He blurted 'But first you need to sit down' He hurriedly added. 'What is it…Thayer?' I asked his odd behaviour was giving me the creeps and it was really starting to scare me. 'Just sit… please' he begged me with his eyes to comply- I eased myself onto the steps. After a few seconds he awkwardly sat beside me and finally started talking. 'I am probably not the best person to tell you this…But I care about you Sutton and that is why you need to be the first to know' He paused for a moment as if forcing himself to go on. 'I was questioned by the police today…concerning a murder' He stopped and looked at me – my blood went cold - they knew that Sutton was dead they must have found her body I started to jump to different conclusions as to why they came to Thayer first until he continued-I was only half listening but my ears pricked up when I heard him say 'Ethan'. 'What?' I asked 'I'm sorry' he replied it was obvious he didn't know where to look. 'No, What did you say about Ethan?' I queried urgently. Thayer sighed 'He was found dead this morning'. Emma felt chills go through her body and she started trembling uncontrollably suddenly the world seemed to be in slow motion 'No' I managed to say my voice quavering uncontrollably 'He can't be… I must be dreaming' I reasoned. Thayer looked at me with both concern and sympathy mixed into his expression 'I'm sorry' he repeated. The world seemed to be spinning around fast I managed to climb up the stairs somehow before I collapsed on my bed racked with sobs.

I stayed there for a long time - for around a week I stayed in my bed. I was no longer hungry or thirsty but I would drink and eat to ease my family's concern but only with half a mind I drifted through that dreadful week.


	3. Chapter 3

Thayer's POV

After I told her about what I had found out that morning I watched as her world crumbled around her although she used to insist 'Sutton Mercer never cries' she was openly crying now- crying like she would never stop. After I told her she stumbled up to her room as fast as she could like she was trying to run away from me. Either she blamed me for what happened or she didn't want me to see her cry either way I knew my company would not be welcome so after cautiously entering the house in order to inform Sutton's parents I hurriedly left and went for a run (ignoring the burning pain it caused my leg) to attempt to release all those suppressed emotions that held me captive. After a week of her not being present at school I couldn't bare it anymore- I had to see her, I needed to know how she was doing. That very day after school I went to her house and nocked firmly despite the fact that even then I was having doubts I managed to stay put until the footsteps approached the door. I was in Luck as Laurel came to the door- Laurel was my friend and Sutton's sister which meant she would know how Sutton was doing and she would be likely to tell me.

'Hey, Thayer' she greeted me with surprise. She paused 'Do you want to come in? My parents have gone out' she reassured me. 'Sure' I agreed stepping through the doorway as she allowed be passed. 'So how is Sutton doing?' I found the nerve to enquire. Laurel sighed 'It is difficult to tell, she won't come out of her room, she hasn't really spoken to anybody and I don't think she is sleeping - although she isn't off her food so it could definitely be much worse' I winced not wishing to dwell on how much worse it could be. 'Haven't Mads and Char been to visit?' I wondered aloud 'Mads told me she was going to visit a few days ago but I don't know if they actually went' I concluded. 'Yes they have but she doesn't respond to anyone' she paused before continuing 'Nisha says that she needs a bit more time to _snap out of it_ but then I guess she is the expert having lost her mother and all' Laurel added conversationally.

'Can I see her?' I begged Laurel looked at me with pity in her eyes and ruefully shook her head 'Sorry, Mum and Dad said no visitors and I think that Sutton really wants to be alone right now but me and the others are going to force her into school tomorrow- I know right Nisha's idea _The sooner she faces it the better besides a kind of routine might help- _so you will be able to see her then' She turned her eyes skywards 'Who would have thought that Ethan Laundry would be stupid enough to fall down the stairs anyway' Her eyes widened with realisation as her brain caught up with her mouth her hand came up and clamped over her mouth so that more of her thoughts wouldn't be accidently revealed. 'Sawry' she said the sound muffled as she still hadn't removed her hands. Just then we heard a car pulling up outside 'My parents' she cried having removed the hands (so I could hear her clearly or she had forgotten why she put them there.) 'You have to leave now before they find you here, go out the back door and quickly' with that she started to usher me towards the exit glancing in the direction of the front door every few seconds. 'Laurel' Mr Mercer called from the hallway 'Coming' she replied moving in the direction of the front door with haste, leaving me to make a quiet retreat through the back door.

All in all it was not an unsuccessful trip I consoled myself when back home looking out at the clear inky black sky filled with stars I would see Sutton tomorrow and I knew that tomorrow eventually come and then I would be able to see for myself how Sutton was…


	4. Chapter 4

Emma's POV

I was a nervous wreck without Ethan, he was what kept me strong and together- and now he was gone. As I was pulled into the car alongside Laurel and my (and Sutton's) best friends (Mads and Char) I couldn't help but be paranoid. _That silver car behind us is following us- oh no its not it's turning so it can't be, there is someone on his phone on the pavement- he must be taking pictures of us as we drive a long_ I knew it was just bad paranoia but that didn't make it easy enough to ignore. The car glided to a halt in the school parking lot and with a jolt I realised that we had arrived. Walking into school that day was one of the hardest things that I have ever done as I walked the halls everyone I passed stopped their conversations and stared at me for a few seconds before turning to their neighbours and gossiping franticly. I had never really been comfortable with the reception I received every time I walked the halls but I could deal with it-normally and that was without the special attention everyone was giving me and with Ethan to help to talk me through it.

Luckily though Madeline saw me tremble and linked her arm through mine causing Char to do the same on the opposite side. So giving any and all on lookers a killer glare whilst somehow managing to guide me through the crowd of onlookers with the ease that only comes with years of experience. Once we were at our table they started 'Can you believe them?' Mads asked with her irritation apparent in her tone.

'They are like so unreal' Laurel agreed with a pointed look in their general direction.

'Shall we pull another prank?' Char suggested tentatively.

'That will show them who's boss and give them something else to talk about…' Laurel added cautiously.

'Sutton?' Mads nudged Emma who was sat beside her 'What do you think?' I sighed and replied 'Yeah, whatever' my voice sounding tired and withdrawn even to my ears.

Laurel looked at me with concern but fortunately for me the bell to signify the start of the first lesson rung and she was left alone again. She slowly got up and made her way to the girl's bathroom she had just walked in when she saw Nisha coming out of one of the cubicles.

'Hey, Sutton' Nisha greeted warmly 'how you holding up?' Nisha obviously knew how to act around me because instead of pausing and looking at me making me feel pressured she moved around me to the sinks and began to wash her hands giving me the time I needed to think and properly formulate my response. As a result of this I gave her a more detailed and honest answer.

'I don't know, not too great I don't think- it just feels like a massive void and whenever I feel like I have finally stopped thinking about it and I am OK than I think of something that I should tell Ethan which is when I remember that I will never be able to because he is gone…' I gushed pausing both for breath and in order to gather the strength to carry on- Nisha obviously realised this wasn't the end so she took out a clutch out of her bag and began taking out makeup in order to refresh it. 'It makes me feel really alone- I know I shouldn't because I have my friends and family behind me but… it was like he was the only one who I didn't have to pretend with- I could be myself around him and say and do anything I wanted I didn't have to be careful of what I said or did and I really miss him' I finished as fresh tears started to run down my face smudging what little makeup my sister had managed to put on me this morning as I didn't care anymore.

All Nisha said was 'I understand- But trust me Sutton, with time it will get better and I will always be here for you- you know that right?' I nodded slowly and surprisingly after all that I had dumped onto Nisha I felt better, freer, like I could breathe again. A few minutes later after the tears had stopped Nisha gave me a quick hug before saying 'Come on lets sort your makeup out.' Oddly enough the approach that Nisha had taken actually worked and I felt loads better and comforted I don't think even talking to my best friend Lexie would have made me feel any better than I did right now.

I have got to say after Nisha had finished with my makeup I actually looked better than when I had arrived at school this morning and as I felt calmer and generally happier too than I looked less of a mess when I exited the bathroom- I even complimented Nisha on her good work which was a big leap for me before I hardly noticed what was being/or had been done. Luckily the bell to signify the beginning of the next lesson went as we walked out so we wouldn't have to walk in late and have everyone stare at me. Even more luckily Nisha was in my next lesson which stopped me feeling alone again- I felt less alone with Nisha now and without wanting to seem clingy I didn't want her to leave.


End file.
